borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The biggest spawn places
I need to know where are the biggest spawns of rakks and scythids. I need them to complete challenges. ---- (Please leave your signature) As for Scythid, it would probably be Ludicrous Speedway. For Rakk, it would be Arid Hills. 17:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I believe the biggest spawn point for Rakk is actually the Rakk Hive itself in the Trash Coast. Infinite Rakk, provided you don't kill off the Hive itself. -- 17:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. I forgot that he respawns. 18:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think scythids stop spawning on Ludicrous Speedway after you complete the Death Race Pandora mission, or at least they did in my game. I would suggest Slither's dump, in Rust Commons East. There are usually a lot of scythids in that area. Something I've found is very useful for dealing with scythids is the Cracked Sash. They usually don't attack frequently enough to ever bring that shield completely down, as long as you keep moving. 18:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : A few more Scythids will spawn further down the track. Starting at the entrance where you blow the fuel tank, you work down the right-hand side of the track into the tunnel. After you exit the tunnel, along where the track turns left, you should have gotten 50. A few more Scythids will spawn as you continue along the track, especially near the half-buried pipe. MeMadeIt 02:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : There are probably just as many Scythids along the road from Slither's alter to the Bandit Gas Station. There are definitely more Elemental Scythids that will drop Artifacts than at the Speedway. After killing Slither, I usually just walk back, following the road, hitting all the piles, stirring up all the Scythids, and getting in lots of pistol practice. MeMadeIt 02:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : I wasn't aware there was a challenge for Scythids. Are you sure that's what you mean? 19:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Far as I know, there isnt a challenge for killing Scythids. Theres: Human, Skags, Spiderants, Rakk, and Guardians for enemy types. LoZ4Ever 22:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :but scythids pop, and go squish! 22:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : :From what I know,the biggest spawn places for each enemy type are as follows here: :-Skags-Skag Gully(honestly duh!),Arid Hills :-Bandits-All three bandit boss bases(Headstone Mine,Krom's Canyon,Salt Flats),Treacher's Landing,Arena in Rust Commons West :-Rakk-The Rakk Hive Beachfront Property Area out on the Trash Coast,Arid Hills,Rust Commons West :-Spiderants-Trash Coast,Tetanus Warren,Both Rust Commons :-Scythids-Dahl Headland Ludicrous Speedway(just for a mission),Trashy Knoll(Slither's Dump) in Rust Commons East :-Crimson Lance- Crimson Fastness,Crimson Enclave,The Ridgeway,Circle of Duty :-Guardians-Eridian Promontory :-Drifters-Sunken Sea,Road's End :-Midgets(those DLC 3 bastards)-Sunken Sea(more walking,less skag riders)Road's End(riders only) :-Prisoners-These guys are only in Shank's Palace :-Zombies-All around the damn island User:Kovacslorand6,20:10, April 29, 2011 : :You can't forget Old Haven for the Lance, it's one of the best maps in the game. __ekflagristoj 03:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC)